


A Few of My Favourite Places

by pippinmctaggart



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Love, M/M, Schmoop, drawing on the sheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-27
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart





	A Few of My Favourite Places

Billy woke slowly, feeling the bed dip first on one side of him, then the other, a strange tickling running up the outside of his leg. It disappeared and he began to doze again, until the tickling returned, high on the inside of his thigh. He started, his eyes flying open to find Dom hovering over him, a black Sharpie in hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Billy asked, his voice gruff and low with sleep.

"Shh, I'm almost done."

"Done what? If you're drawing on me, I'll--"

"I'm not. Hold still, now."

Billy watched through gritty eyes as Dom leaned over with the marker, but traced along beside his leg, not on it. Dom's knuckles brushed Billy's foot, then his knee, then his hip, before he triumphantly climbed off the bed.

"Done. Don't get up, but if you could just roll over so I can pull the sheet off?"

"Pull the--" Billy lifted his arm and looked down. "Dom! What the fuck did you draw on the sheets for, you daft pillock? We just got these a month ago!" he yelped, then sat up, looking down at where his legs had been resting. "What did you do, sodding trace me?"

Dom looked pleased with himself. "Yeah. Now let me have the sheet."

"Why the hell did you trace me?" Billy asked, utterly bewildered. "I'm too tired for this."

Dom pulled the sheet off first one corner of the mattress, then the other. Walking around the end of the bed, he did the same thing on the other side. "So go back to sleep. Just give me the sheet first."

Billy rolled twice to allow Dom to gather the sheet up before pulling the duvet back up over himself and tucking the pillow under his head. When Dom began to spread the sheet on the floor at the end of the bed, Billy insisted, "Up here. Where I can see."

Obligingly, Dom brought the sheet around to the side of the bed and smoothed it out on the floor, allowing Billy to see the roughly outlined form drawn on it. He uncapped his Sharpie again and kneeled down, considering.

"So what is this in aid of?" Billy asked, rolling onto his side to see better.

"It's a map."

"A map of me?"

Dom nodded. "A map of all my favourite places. So I don't forget them when you're gone."

"You're barmy," Billy said quietly.

"Not inconceivable. Now, first we have your face." He leaned over and drew two eyes, crooked and oddly shaped, followed by a ridiculously long and pointy nose. "And of course we can't forget your mouth. Your mouth is definitely in the running for my favouritest place of all." He drew a rosebud mouth. 

"Good thing your day job isn't being an artist," Billy commented, curling up.

"It's not an exact visual representation I'm after, you know. It's the essence of the thing." Dom cocked his head. "Now. Your hands." He moved down to better reach the lumpy blobs on the ends of the arms. With the marker he added fingers and thumbs and little brackets for knuckles, then even drew on fingernails.

Billy smiled. "That's not bad."

Dom said nothing, only drew in a line for the crease of the elbows, a small half-circle for the notch at the base of the neck, and two tiny circles surrounded by slightly larger ones on the chest.

"My nipples are a favourite place?"

He nodded, drawing curlicues for chest hair.

"Put some of that on my head, will you?"

With a little grin, Dom crawled up the side of the sheet to draw two hairs sticking out from Billy's skull.

"Oi, I've got more than that, wanker!" Billy lifted his head to glare down.

Chuckling, Dom drew in more hair, added Billy's small ears, then moved back down. He went straight for the area just above the inverted V of Billy's crotch. Tongue between his teeth, he carefully drew a large but not ridiculous penis angled slightly to the side, and two decent-sized balls peeking out from underneath. To finish it off, he drew curlicues again, smaller and tighter than before.

"Is that before or after you've been having your wicked way with me?" Billy asked curiously.

"Before. You're happy to see me, but not ready to come yet. My favourite."

Billy smiled, and continued to watch.

Dom drew rounded 7's to show Billy's hipbones, then with his finger traced inside their bounds. "Love that spot," he murmured. He drew in Billy's navel with a thin line running down from it. "Did you know that the hair there rises up in a tiny little peak?" He asked, not expecting an answer. "I can only see it when I'm right up beside it." He shuffled his way on his knees to the bottom of the sheet and looked down at his work, considering. Reaching forward, he drew in kneecaps and the knobs on Billy's ankles and the tattoo, and redrew the feet to show the arches. "Love your feet." Circling the sheet again, he continued to add in details. Muscles on the biceps, curves to show pecs, eyebrows and freckles high on the forehead, cheekbones and laugh lines.

Billy watched the entire time, his eyelids lowering and his limbs growing heavier with each passing minute. "Dom?" he finally whispered.

Dom looked up, then smiled. "I love you, too. Go to sleep, Bill."

"C'mere. Give us a kiss."

Dom crawled over and knelt beside the bed. He rested his hand on Billy's cheek, then leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "Mmm. Definitely my favourite."

"Me too. Love you, yeah?" Billy's eyes finally closed.

"Yeah," Dom breathed, his thumb tracing the line of Billy's jaw. After a moment he returned to his map, and to the sound of gentle snores, added the curve of Billy's jaw to his map of favourite places.


End file.
